particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mos maiorum
Mos maiorum, literally meaning "custom of the ancestors" in Selucian, is the core concept of Selucian traditionalism. Mos maiorum is distinct from written law, but it is considered to dynamically complement it. Mos maiorum consists of social practices, principles, mores, behavioral modes, and values that govern private and public life in Selucia. Originally mos maiorum was a conservative principle, rejecting the democratization of political life within the Selucian Empire as counter to ancestral custom, but in time it came to incorporate liberal and democratic principles and values, such as tolerance, the importance and necessity of widespread political participation, or opposition to unchecked accumulation of wealth. Democratic politicians during the Empire and afterwards evoked the auctoritas maiorum ("ancestral authority") to justify social reforms in the name of traditionalism. Selucian Fascism, the first Fascist movement in Terra, also made rhetorical use of mos maiorum in its belief that the success of Selucian nationalism required not only a commitment to modernization but also a clear sense of a shared past among the Selucian people. Since the collapse of the Selucian Fascist regime references to mos maiorum have been far less frequent, but the concept remains a central aspect of Selucian culture. Selucian virtues A core aspect of mos maiorum is a list of virtues or qualities of life to which every citizen, and ideally anyone else, should aspire, forming the heart of Via Seluciana ("the Selucian Way") and which was belileved to have given the Selucian Republic the moral strength to conquer and civilize the world. The word "virtue" itself is of Selucian origin, deriving from the Selucian word virtus meaning "manliness" or "honor". Mos maiorum distinguishes between the public and private spheres, and thus draws a distinction between virtues to be embodied in private family life (as lived and taught by the pater familias and mater familias) and those expected of an upstanding Selucian citizen. Private virtues * Auctoritas: "spiritual authority"; the sense of one's social standing. * Comitas: "humor"; courtesy, openness, and friendliness. * Clementia: "mercy"; mildness and gentleness. * Dignitas: "dignity"; a sense of self-worth, personal pride. * Firmitas: "tenacity". * Frugalitas: "frugality", "austerity"; economy and simplicity of style, without being miserly. * Gravitas: "gravity"; a sense of the importance of the matter at hand, responsibility, and earnestness. * Honestas: "respectability". * Humanitas: "humanity"; refinement, civilization, learning, and being cultured. * Industria: "industriousness"; hard work. * Pietas: "dutifulness"; not just religious piety, but also a respect for the natural order socially, politically, and religiously, including patriotism and a devotion to others. * Prudentia: "prudence"; foresight, wisdom, and personal discretion. * Salubritas: "wholesomeness"; health and cleanliness. * Severitas: "sternness". * Veritas: "truthfulness"; honesty in dealing with others. Public virtues * Abundantia: "abundance", "plenty"; the ideal of there being enough food and prosperity for all segments of society. * Aequitas: "equity"; fair dealing both within government and among the people. * Bonus Eventus: "good fortune"; rememberance of important positive events. * Clementia: "clemency"; mercy, shown to other nations. * Concordia: "concord"; harmony among the Selucian people, and also between Selucia and other nations. * Felicitas: "happiness", "prosperity". * Fides: "confidence"; good faith in all commercial and governmental dealings. * Fortuna: "fortune"; an acknowledgement of positive events. * Genius: "spirit of Selucia"; acknowledgement of the combined spirit of Selucia and its people. * Hilaritas: "mirth", "rejoicing"; an expression of happy times. * Iustitia: "justice"; as expressed by sensible laws and governance. * Laetitia: "joy", "gladness"; the celebration of thanksgiving, often for the resolution of a crisis. * Liberalitas: "liberality"; generous giving. * Libertas: "freedom". * Nobilitas: "noblility"; noble action within the public sphere. * Ops: "wealth". * Patientia: "endurance", "patience"; the ability to weather storms and crises. * Pax: "peace". * Pietas: "piety", "dutifulness". * Providentia: "providence", "forethought". * Pudicitia: "modesty", "chastity"; sexual virtue and integrity. * Salus: "safety"; concern for public health and welfare. * Securitas: "confidence", "security"; brought by peace and efficient governance. * Spes: "hope"; especially during times of difficulty. * Tolerantia: "tolerance"; acceptance of foreign or different customs and beliefs without prejudice. * Ubertas: "fertility"; particularly concerning agriculture. * Virtus: "courage", "manliness".